A Kendall And Jo Love Story The Stalker
by rockongurlxo
Summary: this chapter is about fighting and stalking James and Carlos don't get along before them and Kendall and logan have to go studio to record their 2nd album. And Kendall finds out somebody has been stalking Jo trying to ruin Kendall and Jo's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall wakes up and turn his phone on to see if he had any missed calls or any text messages I look and see a missed call I click on the call and listen for the message from Camille. She says "Hey Kendall I just wanted to let you know now that I'm going to be visiting my parents so I'll be gone for 2 days so I'm leaving at 1 in the afternoon. So when you get the chance call me back thanks bye." I end the voice message because it keeps repeating the message it would have not stopped unless I ended it. I quickly call Griffin to see if we have to be in the studio to record our second album he says "Yes come here in the studio as soon as possible how about 30 minutes" I say "alright I'll go wake them up right now to let them know." Griffin "alright bye see you guys then." I end the call and I get up and take a shower and get dressed and brush my hair and brush my teeth. *sigh* why doesn't my friends set their alarm clock I constantly have to be their alarm clock to wake them up. Guys wake up we got to go to studio again to record our second album. BUT WE JUST WENT YESTERDAY TO RECORD ONE WHOLE ALBUM ALL DAY YESTERDAY WHAT THE F**K MAN! James says. Calm down bra Logan says. Carlos jumps IS THERE AN EMERGENCY GOING ON? IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE! Carlos says. Kendall laughs no James just yelled because he doesn't want to go to the studio because we just went yesterday and recorded one whole album yesterday and it took all day Kendall says. We have to record our second album today in thirty minutes we have to leave. That old weird man I don't feel like getting up its eight am that's early James says. Well we can't just do what we did last time by tying him to a chair and destroying his things Kendall says. Logan says Yeah can we please not do that again unless it's necessary because no offence but doing the whole thing with Griffin tied up in his chair and breaking his stuff was a little over the top. Just to see Jo when she first pulled into the palm woods in a limo. It was hilarious but a little over the top to do it. Because you could of seen Jo when you and us were done with recording an album in the studio. And even if it was late you could have visited her the next day. And Jo wouldn't leave the palm woods the next day. She's staying until two weeks is over which is really soon…. because it has been days so like in another week. Kendall sighs I know I regret it that is why we went to office to work for him to forgive us because if I avoided him then it would have seemed like I didn't regret breaking his things and tying him to his chair. When I do regret it. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect. Can't someone make a mistake once in a while? Logan says Yeah everyone makes mistakes I just wanted to make sure you don't do something a little over the top again. If it's necessary then yes. *sigh* let's try not to get fired for being trouble makers. We're so lucky we got off the hook this could be our warning and the next time we screw up we will be fired. James says please I love being famous! This face deserves to be on a magazine! And what about the girls I don't want to leave the Jennifers out of my sight I love the Jennifers don't do this to us! James says The Jennifers don't like you! Carlos says don't you say it!

Looks like I did! James said.

AHH! Carlos grabs his pillow and runs over to James hits him with it.

James hits Carlos back with his pillow.

Guys stop Logan said.

*hits jame's harder with his pillow*

*I get two pillows and hit him with them hard*

*keeps hitting James hard with my pillow*

*with my two pillows I hit him with hard and faster than before*

*feathers go on James and Carlos and all around the room and they don't even notice or care.*

GUYS!

*looks at Logan and Kendall and looks around and sees that there are feathers from our pillows that is all around the room.*

You guys should just really grow up come on Carlos and James really I know you were just pillow fighting but really look what you guys done here there are feathers all around the room. And we are supposed to be getting ready to head up to the studio and now this sh*t has to happen. He started it James points out no you did Carlos said. You did James said. YOU DID! Carlos shouts. YOU DID! James shouts. Shut the f**k up you did it and I know it! James said. YOU BOTH DID Kendall shouts. Logan looks at the time and he said sarcastically perfect! We only got 15 minutes to get ready. Well get ready fast guys so that we aren't late! Kendall said and sighs.

Logan gets up and mumbles to self like it was my fault that we only have 15 minutes to get ready what a bunch of sissies we live with. Logan gets dressed and walks out of the room and into the living room.

Carlos brushes off the feathers off of him. Humph don't talk to until the rest of the day James.

Hah ok whatever like I care. Cough Carlos cough obsessed cough Jennifers.

*finishes getting ready* whatever lady I'm out of here. He said and smirks *walks out of room*

*says to self* did he just call me a lady? *takes the thought out of my mind and just finishes getting ready and walks into the living.*

Alright you guys ready?

*says in dirty voice* you bet I am *smiles*

I'm ready I was ready before Carlos and James.

Oh shoot I forgot my helmet be right back. *runs to room and gets helmet and puts it on when I head to leaving taps helmet.* ready. *smiles*

Ok good now let's go.

*we leave the palm woods and head straight to the studio and we are there on time because Carlos and James didn't continue to fight with each other which was good. We go into the studio and start recording the songs for our 2nd album.*

You, you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon

That's when I saw you for the first time

And I was paralyzed I had a million things to say But none of them

Came out that day 'Cause I was never one of those guys

That always had the best lines  
>Time stops ticking My hands keep shaking<p>

And you don't even know that 

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but

I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk,

cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed 

Not telling you what I was going through You didn't even know that I try to

speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed,

p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move

if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed 

Under the strobing lights, feel the rhythm, the rhythm and it'll get you right.

Sweat it all out of your system, you gotta free your mind. Let yourself unwind,

cause it's your night, night, night so get it right, right, right, common.

Can you feel it (inside), relax and go for (a ride), I know you need it,

I can see it in your eyes. So hop in your ride, roll your windows down, cause tonight's your night,

get lost in the sound. Gotta crank the music loud! Baby blow the speakers out.

So hop in your ride, roll your windows down, cause tonight's your night,

get lost in the sound. Gotta crank the music loud! Baby blow the speakers out. 

I know you feel the heat, I see you feelin' the fire,

Don't worry 'bout a thing, fulfill your every desire.

the DJ's playin' the song, so now you can't go wrong cause it's

your night, night, night so we'll do it right, right, right, common.  
>Can you feel it (inside), it likes to go for (a ride), I know you need it, I can see it in your eyes. <p>

So hop in your ride, roll your windows down, cause tonight's your night,

get lost in the sound. Gotta crank the music loud! Baby blow the speakers out.

So hop in your ride, roll your windows down, cause tonight's your night, get lost in the sound.

Gonna crank the music loud! Baby blow the speakers out. 

a superstar that you're a star a superstar

that you're a star a superstar that you're a star, star, star, star, star  
>Oh no, it's on tonight Here we go you looking fine i know,<p>

you know so go ahead and let it go, go, go You're shining like a star

I wanna be where you are, are Oh no, oh no Let's take

over this club You're shining bright in the dark, dark You light up the night  
>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out All eyes on you It's going down,<p>

down, right now You can't lose You wanna wil' out, then wil' out

That's what you do Talk of the town now And you already know

that you're a star A superstar That you're a star, a superstar

That you're a star, a superstar that you're a star

it's time i love this feeling cant rewind to the

beginning of this crazy night so baby

we can let it go, go, go hey-ey-ey  
>You're shining like a star I wanna be where you are, are<p>

Oh no, oh no Let's take over this club You're shining bright

in the dark, dark You light up the night  
>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out All eyes on you<p>

It's going down, down, right now You can't lose

You wanna wil' out, then wil' out That's what you do

Talk of the town now And you already know

that you're a star A superstar 

*we finish the rest of the songs to our 2nd album and then Gustavo says we did great and so did Kelly and Griffin thanks us for taking this serious and said that you guys can have a break. We cheered and left the studio and went back to palm woods we enter our apartment and into our suite. I decide to call Jo I dial the number on my cellphone and wait for a response.*

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo I was curious when do you want to go to doctor's for to check on the baby?"

"Well what time is it?"

"1:00pm"

"Make the appointment now I'm going to go and get ready."

"Ok bye Jo see you I love you." *ends call and makes an appointment for the 2:20pm.*

"Bye, love you too." *ends call and gets up and gets ready and waits by the couch again but this time looking at my cellphone to see if there is any text messages or missed calls and sees one from Jett and Camille and I read Jetts "Hey my beautiful lady." I text back "what do you want Jett?" and I text back to Camille's text message hers said "Hey Jo what's up?" I text back "Nothing much just going to doctors again to check on my baby with Kendall what about you?" My phone vibrates and it's from Jett he replied to my text message. It says "Just wanted to text you I didn't mean to call you my beautiful lady you're just so beautiful and I wish you were my lady." *Sigh* I text back "well it's never going to happen I'm with Kendall now." My phone vibrates again it is from Camille hers said "oh nothing much just at my parents for 2 days." I text "Cool I hope you have fun." My phone vibrates again and it from Jett it says "oh really your with that Johnny eyebrows again why? You are only going to be in the palm woods for 2 weeks so what's the point in being together with him if you're only going to be in the palm woods for 2 weeks." "Jett just becau-"before I could finish the text message my phone vibrates and the text message is from Kendall it says "Jo I'm on my way to your apartment." I text back "alright see you then Kendall."

*tells the guys that I'm going to go to Jo's apartment to take her to a doctor's appointment and I tell Carlos and James to try to be good when I'm gone they so ok and that they will try. I leave the room and head to Jo's suite and then I knock on her door. And wait for her to come towards the door.*

*wobbles to the door and opens it I say and hug Kendall*

Hey Jo *hugs back* are you ready?

Yeah.

Let's go Jo said. Ok Jo said. We leave the palm woods Jo has her phone in her purse and her phone vibrates again when it's in her purse and head to the doctor's we walk inside and Kendall goes to front desk to fill out the papers like he did last time. Jo sits down and unzips her purse because she knew she heard her phone vibrate from her purse. It was her cellphone she knew she answered Jett before Kendall came over to her suite. Saying "Jett just because I'm only going to be in the palm woods for two weeks doesn't mean that me and Kendall can't make the long distant relationship work." Jett's text message says "I think the whole long distant relationship is stupid you know I love you, why can't you just give me a chance?" I sigh and I text back "Because I love Kendall and only Kendall and the long distant relationship is not stupid because it's not like he isn't going to visit me he is going to have breaks when he can be able to visit me. And I will have breaks as well when I can visit him too. And long distant relationships is also not stupid. Because I'm not the only one who does it lots of people do it." I send the text message with an irked look Kendall notices that I looked irked

What's the matter Jo? Is someone bothering you? Kendall asks Jo sighs yeah Jo said. Who? Kendall asked. Jett Jo said. Kendall sighs and said to self "someone should really shoot that guy." He is trying to ruin our relationship again remember last time when he was trying to ruin our relationship. It was when me and him we were doing a movie here in L.A. When you tried to stop him from ruining our relationship you had to make a Lama lick his back by putting peanut butter on his back. Which it seemed like you were trying to make the lama fall in love with Jett which was hilarious along with the peanut butter being on Jett's back and lama licking the peanut butter off his back. And now I have to do another movie with him again. So since we are both living in New Zealand and he still loves me he thinks that me and him should make me and him work. And I was telling him no and he thinks the whole long distant relationship is stupid. When it's really not because I know you're going to visit me in New Zealand. And I'm going to visit you too here in La Jo said. Yeah I would never avoid this. I'm going to supportive by taking care of the baby when you can't. And I will visit you and take the baby with me too. Even though the baby is going to be whiney on the plane I would be doing it for you. I will be bringing the baby so you can see it and possibly have the baby stay with you for a little while I said. Finishes up with writing the papers for lady at the desk. if you want Jo I text that Jett back to leave you alone. No one should mess with my Jo and our relationship absolutely no-one. I get up look at her hoping she will respond to what I was saying. And I believe I believe you'd be here for me by supporting the baby. I believe that you will visit me and bring the baby too because I know you know I want to see the baby. And I might be able to have to have the baby stay for a little while but only when having a break. And please text that Jett on my phone to tell him to leave me alone I said. I hand Kendall my phone.

I put down the clip board that has papers clipped to it and quickly text Jett. "Hey this is Kendall listen Jett leave my Jo and our relationship alone. Or there is going to be a problem got it?" I send the text message and give Jo back her phone and walk up to the desk and hand the lady at the desk the papers and I sit back down. By the time I do I hear a phone vibrate again.

Looks at text it was from Jett again. The text from him says "oh really? There is going to be problem? Oh I'm so scared.. not! You couldn't hurt a fly! You can't hurt me because you live in L.A smart one." * I show Kendall the text

You know this guy makes me so mad I hate him if I could I would ring his neck if he was here. Give me that phone.

He really irks me I wish we could just call the cops for stalking he is stalking me on my phone.*hands back phone.

I think we maybe as well call the cops unless you want this to hold and when I come up to New Zealand I can come up to him and beat the shit out of him.

Let's just call the cops I really don't think fighting is going to solve anything I know it's tempting but cops exist so just let the cops handle this.

I really think your smart one why are you always the smart one?

I just know these things I know that fighting doesn't solve anything I know the

Consequences of what can happen with this situation and getting in a fight with the person. It makes it

Worse, trust me. Self-defense however, is another story. Without self-defense, you could experience some serious pain or break something.

That's true and I won't… I won't hurt him. I will be the nice guy and just call the cops. I will handle this later. You're going to have to give me your phone or come with to the police station.

I will come with you.

Alright, you should have anyway. If you decided to just give up your phone because this situation is happening to you not me Kendall said. True Jo said. The nurse opens the door where doctor rooms are calls out Jo's name Jo Taylor the nurse calls out. We get up both together at the same time and we walk towards her she says and questions Kendall. Hey how are you? And are you related to her? Or are you the dad? The lady asked Hello I'm good Jo said. I'm not related I'm the dad for the baby though Kendall said. Yeah he is just the dad but not related to me Jo said. Oh alright well follow me you two the lady said. We follow her to the room. The lady said for me to lay and pull my shirt up so she can put some cold jelly on my belly to do the Sonogram. I lie down and pull my shirt and of course Kendall holds my hand like he always does with the doctor appointments. The lady puts the coldish jelly on my stomach and starts scanning the rater on my belly. We are all looking at the screen she shows us where the bald head, body, arms, and hands are. She says the baby is still very healthy and that there shouldn't be no miss carriage or diseases or any problem with it when it is born. Alright thank you as Jo shakes her hand. You're welcome as she shakes Jo's hand back. Jo gets up pulls shirt down and me and Kendall leave the room and out of the doctor's and head back to the palm woods he walks me to suite and kisses me goodbye. Kendall heads to his suite and walks in every questions Kendall like they did the last time he went to the doctor's with Jo. How did it go? Is the baby still alive? Carlos asks. Does it have any diseases? Logan asked. Does it have hair? James asked Is it deformed? Katie asked the baby is still alive it has no diseases it does not have hair yet and it not deformed Kendall said. James mutters to self-that's how you can tell it's going to be hard for him to have long hair like me. James wasn't so good with muttering to himself so every looked at him Kendall looked at him and said. Well it's not your baby so why would it have long hair like you just because you think you're handsome Kendall said. It would have long hair like me because I'm handsome James brags. No it would have long hair like you if it was your baby which it is not genius Logan said. Yeah exactly it is not going to look like you James it going to either look a mixture of me and look like Jo or it is going to look like me. Or a mixture of Jo and look like me Kendall said. James why are you such a show off and act like everything is about you? I am not a show off and act like everything is about me James said. You do Carlos said. I don't James said. Yes you do Carlos said. I don't do that! James said Aha Carlos said Nu-uh James said Aha! Carlos said Nu-uh! James said YES! Carlos shouts NO! James shouts. ADMIT IT YOU KNOW YOU DO IT EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DO IT! Carlos shouts ALRIGHT I DO IT! SO WHAT! THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTUALLY CARES THAT I AM A SHOW OFF AND ACTS LIKE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT ME IS YOU! James said I ONLY SAID THAT YOU'RE A SHOW OFF AND YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU I DIDN'T THAT I CARE THAT YOU ARE A SHOW OFF AND ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU Carlos said. WELL YOU STARTED THIS STUPID FIGHT OVER ME THINKING THAT I THINK THE BABY IS GOING TO LOOK LIKE ME James said. YOU'RE RIGHT I DID BECAUSE YOU SHOULD KNOW ALREADY THE BABY IS NOT GOING TO LOOK LIKE YOU. I DON'T SEE HOW IT IS GOING LOOK LIKE YOU BE BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO HAD SEX WITH JO KENDALL DID JO WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU BECAUSE SHE LOVES KENDALL AND ONLY HIM Carlos said. I'VE KNOWN THE BABY IS NOT MY BABY BECAUSE I KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH JO. AND I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS GOING LOOK LIKE ME. I SAID THAT IT IS GOING TO HAVE LONG HAIR LIKE ME. BUT SINCE KENDALL SAID THAT IT IS NOT GOING TO HAVE LONG HAIR LIKE ME James said. I WAS LIKE it is going to be hard for him to have long hair like me James said. AND WHEN SINCE YOU THOUGHT OF THE IDEA THAT I WOULD HAVE SEX WITH JO? YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T HURT MY FRIENDS BY GOING OUT WITH A GIRL THAT THEY LIKE HAVE SEX WITH THEM REMEMBER THE GIRL FROM CAMP WONKEY DONKEY THAT CAME TO THE PALM WOODS? James asked I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE BABY IS YOUR BABY ITS NOT. KENDALL TOLD ALL OF US WHY WOULD HE TELL LOGAN AND ME BUT NOT YOU? HE IS YOUR FRIEND TOO NO MATTER WHAT Carlos said. WHEN SINCE YOU THOUGHT OF THE IDEA THAT I WOULD HAVE SEX WITH JO? James asked THERE IS NO WHEN SINCE I ONLY THOUGHT OF IT BECAUSE I KNEW IN THE PAST YOU LIKED HER ALL OF US LIKED HER. BUT WE TRIED TOO HARD SO KENDALL GOT HER NOT US. BUT THE REAL REASON I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE SEX WITH JO IS BECAUSE YOU FLIRT WITH SO MANY GIRLS AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU DO. AND WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP THE GIRL FROM CAMP WONKEY DONKEY THAT CAME TO THE PALM WOODS WHAT DOES THAT GOT TO ANYTHING OF WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT? Carlos asked ALRIGHT JUST BECAUSE I FLIRT WITH A LOT OF GIRLS DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE SEX WITH EVERY SINGLE ONE. AND WHY I BROUGHT UP THE GIRL FROM CAMP WONKEY DONKEY THAT CAME TO THE PALM WOODS? James asked. BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU WHEN SHE USED TO LIKED YOU SHE WANTED TO GIVE YOU HER NUMBER BUT SHE WAS TOO NERVOUS TO. AND I THREW IT AWAY AND THIS TIME SHE LIKED ME AND SHE GAVE YOU HER NUMBER BECAUSE AGAIN SHE WAS TOO NERVOUS TO HAND IT TO ME TO GIVED IT TO ME. AND I THREW IT AWAY. AND SAID SUPER HOT MODELS WILL COME AND GO I HOPE. BECAUSE I DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS I DON'T STEAL MY FRIENDS GIRLFRIENDS OR CRUSHES James said. Whatever she didn't even stay she left the palm woods we gave her the little house that she made and she left with her mom. She only came here to do a commercial Carlos said. I know James said. So are we done arguing? Because I am I'm finding this really annoying we should really just try to get along Carlos said. Yeah let's try man James said. So they homey hugged Kendall and Logan and Katie were relieved when they finally stopped arguing. Kendall then goes to his room to call the police station to make a complaint. "Hello, 4th precinct what can we do you for?" the police asked. "Hello and yes I would like to report somebody for stalking my girlfriend" I said. "Alright well you need actual proof did this person continue to threaten this person?" The police man asked. "Yes he did he would not leave Jo alone." I said "well I need more proof so come to the police station and bring your girlfriend's cellphone. And I will take a look. But I will also need the stalkers cellphone." The police man said. "Alright can we come at two o' clock tomorrow?" Kendall asked. "That's alright with me you should bring your girlfriend because you're not the one who is being stalked am I right sir?" The police man asked. "Yes, you're right I will bring her with me tomorrow." I said. "Alright don't forget." the police man said. "I won't bye." I said "Goodbye." the police man said and ends the call. I end the call I sigh how am I going to get Jett's cell phone he doesn't even like me he could call the cops for me breaking into his house and why should I go all the way up to New Zealand just to get his phone. There has to be another way. But How?

*How will Kendall show proof that Jett was stalking Jo? find out the next chapter I don't know when it will be up again but it will soon.*


	2. Chapter 6

Kendall wakes up and turn his phone on to see if he had any missed calls or any text messages I look and see a missed call I click on the call and listen for the message from Camille. She says "Hey Kendall I just wanted to let you know now that I'm going to be visiting my parents so I'll be gone for 2 days so I'm leaving at 1 in the afternoon. So when you get the chance call me back thanks bye." I end the voice message because it keeps repeating the message it would have not stopped unless I ended it. I quickly call Griffin to see if we have to be in the studio to record our second album he says "Yes come here in the studio as soon as possible how about 30 minutes" I say "alright I'll go wake them up right now to let them know." Griffin "alright bye see you guys then." I end the call and I get up and take a shower and get dressed and brush my hair and brush my teeth. *sigh* why doesn't my friends set their alarm clock I constantly have to be their alarm clock to wake them up. Guys wake up we got to go to studio again to record our second album. BUT WE JUST WENT YESTERDAY TO RECORD ONE WHOLE ALBUM ALL DAY YESTERDAY WHAT THE F**K MAN! James says. Calm down bra Logan says. Carlos jumps IS THERE AN EMERGENCY GOING ON? IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE! Carlos says. Kendall laughs no James just yelled because he doesn't want to go to the studio because we just went yesterday and recorded one whole album yesterday and it took all day Kendall says. We have to record our second album today in thirty minutes we have to leave. That old weird man I don't feel like getting up its eight am that's early James says. Well we can't just do what we did last time by tying him to a chair and destroying his things Kendall says. Logan says Yeah can we please not do that again unless it's necessary because no offence but doing the whole thing with Griffin tied up in his chair and breaking his stuff was a little over the top. Just to see Jo when she first pulled into the palm woods in a limo. It was hilarious but a little over the top to do it. Because you could of seen Jo when you and us were done with recording an album in the studio. And even if it was late you could have visited her the next day. And Jo wouldn't leave the palm woods the next day. She's staying until two weeks is over which is really soon…. because it has been days so like in another week. Kendall sighs I know I regret it that is why we went to office to work for him to forgive us because if I avoided him then it would have seemed like I didn't regret breaking his things and tying him to his chair. When I do regret it. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect. Can't someone make a mistake once in a while? Logan says Yeah everyone makes mistakes I just wanted to make sure you don't do something a little over the top again. If it's necessary then yes. *sigh* let's try not to get fired for being trouble makers. We're so lucky we got off the hook this could be our warning and the next time we screw up we will be fired. James says please I love being famous! This face deserves to be on a magazine! And what about the girls I don't want to leave the Jennifers out of my sight I love the Jennifers don't do this to us! James says The Jennifers don't like you! Carlos says don't you say it!

Looks like I did! James said.

AHH! Carlos grabs his pillow and runs over to James hits him with it.

James hits Carlos back with his pillow.

Guys stop Logan said.

*hits jame's harder with his pillow*

*I get two pillows and hit him with them hard*

*keeps hitting James hard with my pillow*

*with my two pillows I hit him with hard and faster than before*

*feathers go on James and Carlos and all around the room and they don't even notice or care.*

GUYS!

*looks at Logan and Kendall and looks around and sees that there are feathers from our pillows that is all around the room.*

You guys should just really grow up come on Carlos and James really I know you were just pillow fighting but really look what you guys done here there are feathers all around the room. And we are supposed to be getting ready to head up to the studio and now this sh*t has to happen. He started it James points out no you did Carlos said. You did James said. YOU DID! Carlos shouts. YOU DID! James shouts. Shut the f**k up you did it and I know it! James said. YOU BOTH DID Kendall shouts. Logan looks at the time and he said sarcastically perfect! We only got 15 minutes to get ready. Well get ready fast guys so that we aren't late! Kendall said and sighs.

Logan gets up and mumbles to self like it was my fault that we only have 15 minutes to get ready what a bunch of sissies we live with. Logan gets dressed and walks out of the room and into the living room.

Carlos brushes off the feathers off of him. Humph don't talk to until the rest of the day James.

Hah ok whatever like I care. Cough Carlos cough obsessed cough Jennifers.

*finishes getting ready* whatever lady I'm out of here. He said and smirks *walks out of room*

*says to self* did he just call me a lady? *takes the thought out of my mind and just finishes getting ready and walks into the living.*

Alright you guys ready?

*says in dirty voice* you bet I am *smiles*

I'm ready I was ready before Carlos and James.

Oh shoot I forgot my helmet be right back. *runs to room and gets helmet and puts it on when I head to leaving taps helmet.* ready. *smiles*

Ok good now let's go.

*we leave the palm woods and head straight to the studio and we are there on time because Carlos and James didn't continue to fight with each other which was good. We go into the studio and start recording the songs for our 2nd album.*

You, you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon

That's when I saw you for the first time

And I was paralyzed I had a million things to say But none of them

Came out that day 'Cause I was never one of those guys

That always had the best lines  
>Time stops ticking My hands keep shaking<p>

And you don't even know that 

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but

I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk,

cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed 

Not telling you what I was going through You didn't even know that I try to

speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed,

p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move

if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed 

Under the strobing lights, feel the rhythm, the rhythm and it'll get you right.

Sweat it all out of your system, you gotta free your mind. Let yourself unwind,

cause it's your night, night, night so get it right, right, right, common.

Can you feel it (inside), relax and go for (a ride), I know you need it,

I can see it in your eyes. So hop in your ride, roll your windows down, cause tonight's your night,

get lost in the sound. Gotta crank the music loud! Baby blow the speakers out.

So hop in your ride, roll your windows down, cause tonight's your night,

get lost in the sound. Gotta crank the music loud! Baby blow the speakers out. 

I know you feel the heat, I see you feelin' the fire,

Don't worry 'bout a thing, fulfill your every desire.

the DJ's playin' the song, so now you can't go wrong cause it's

your night, night, night so we'll do it right, right, right, common.  
>Can you feel it (inside), it likes to go for (a ride), I know you need it, I can see it in your eyes. <p>

So hop in your ride, roll your windows down, cause tonight's your night,

get lost in the sound. Gotta crank the music loud! Baby blow the speakers out.

So hop in your ride, roll your windows down, cause tonight's your night, get lost in the sound.

Gonna crank the music loud! Baby blow the speakers out. 

a superstar that you're a star a superstar

that you're a star a superstar that you're a star, star, star, star, star  
>Oh no, it's on tonight Here we go you looking fine i know,<p>

you know so go ahead and let it go, go, go You're shining like a star

I wanna be where you are, are Oh no, oh no Let's take

over this club You're shining bright in the dark, dark You light up the night  
>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out All eyes on you It's going down,<p>

down, right now You can't lose You wanna wil' out, then wil' out

That's what you do Talk of the town now And you already know

that you're a star A superstar That you're a star, a superstar

That you're a star, a superstar that you're a star

it's time i love this feeling cant rewind to the

beginning of this crazy night so baby

we can let it go, go, go hey-ey-ey  
>You're shining like a star I wanna be where you are, are<p>

Oh no, oh no Let's take over this club You're shining bright

in the dark, dark You light up the night  
>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out All eyes on you<p>

It's going down, down, right now You can't lose

You wanna wil' out, then wil' out That's what you do

Talk of the town now And you already know

that you're a star A superstar 

*we finish the rest of the songs to our 2nd album and then Gustavo says we did great and so did Kelly and Griffin thanks us for taking this serious and said that you guys can have a break. We cheered and left the studio and went back to palm woods we enter our apartment and into our suite. I decide to call Jo I dial the number on my cellphone and wait for a response.*

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo I was curious when do you want to go to doctor's for to check on the baby?"

"Well what time is it?"

"1:00pm"

"Make the appointment now I'm going to go and get ready."

"Ok bye Jo see you I love you." *ends call and makes an appointment for the 2:20pm.*

"Bye, love you too." *ends call and gets up and gets ready and waits by the couch again but this time looking at my cellphone to see if there is any text messages or missed calls and sees one from Jett and Camille and I read Jetts "Hey my beautiful lady." I text back "what do you want Jett?" and I text back to Camille's text message hers said "Hey Jo what's up?" I text back "Nothing much just going to doctors again to check on my baby with Kendall what about you?" My phone vibrates and it's from Jett he replied to my text message. It says "Just wanted to text you I didn't mean to call you my beautiful lady you're just so beautiful and I wish you were my lady." *Sigh* I text back "well it's never going to happen I'm with Kendall now." My phone vibrates again it is from Camille hers said "oh nothing much just at my parents for 2 days." I text "Cool I hope you have fun." My phone vibrates again and it from Jett it says "oh really your with that Johnny eyebrows again why? You are only going to be in the palm woods for 2 weeks so what's the point in being together with him if you're only going to be in the palm woods for 2 weeks." "Jett just becau-"before I could finish the text message my phone vibrates and the text message is from Kendall it says "Jo I'm on my way to your apartment." I text back "alright see you then Kendall."

*tells the guys that I'm going to go to Jo's apartment to take her to a doctor's appointment and I tell Carlos and James to try to be good when I'm gone they so ok and that they will try. I leave the room and head to Jo's suite and then I knock on her door. And wait for her to come towards the door.*

*wobbles to the door and opens it I say and hug Kendall*

Hey Jo *hugs back* are you ready?

Yeah.

Let's go Jo said. Ok Jo said. We leave the palm woods Jo has her phone in her purse and her phone vibrates again when it's in her purse and head to the doctor's we walk inside and Kendall goes to front desk to fill out the papers like he did last time. Jo sits down and unzips her purse because she knew she heard her phone vibrate from her purse. It was her cellphone she knew she answered Jett before Kendall came over to her suite. Saying "Jett just because I'm only going to be in the palm woods for two weeks doesn't mean that me and Kendall can't make the long distant relationship work." Jett's text message says "I think the whole long distant relationship is stupid you know I love you, why can't you just give me a chance?" I sigh and I text back "Because I love Kendall and only Kendall and the long distant relationship is not stupid because it's not like he isn't going to visit me he is going to have breaks when he can be able to visit me. And I will have breaks as well when I can visit him too. And long distant relationships is also not stupid. Because I'm not the only one who does it lots of people do it." I send the text message with an irked look Kendall notices that I looked irked

What's the matter Jo? Is someone bothering you? Kendall asks Jo sighs yeah Jo said. Who? Kendall asked. Jett Jo said. Kendall sighs and said to self "someone should really shoot that guy." He is trying to ruin our relationship again remember last time when he was trying to ruin our relationship. It was when me and him we were doing a movie here in L.A. When you tried to stop him from ruining our relationship you had to make a Lama lick his back by putting peanut butter on his back. Which it seemed like you were trying to make the lama fall in love with Jett which was hilarious along with the peanut butter being on Jett's back and lama licking the peanut butter off his back. And now I have to do another movie with him again. So since we are both living in New Zealand and he still loves me he thinks that me and him should make me and him work. And I was telling him no and he thinks the whole long distant relationship is stupid. When it's really not because I know you're going to visit me in New Zealand. And I'm going to visit you too here in La Jo said. Yeah I would never avoid this. I'm going to supportive by taking care of the baby when you can't. And I will visit you and take the baby with me too. Even though the baby is going to be whiney on the plane I would be doing it for you. I will be bringing the baby so you can see it and possibly have the baby stay with you for a little while I said. Finishes up with writing the papers for lady at the desk. if you want Jo I text that Jett back to leave you alone. No one should mess with my Jo and our relationship absolutely no-one. I get up look at her hoping she will respond to what I was saying. And I believe I believe you'd be here for me by supporting the baby. I believe that you will visit me and bring the baby too because I know you know I want to see the baby. And I might be able to have to have the baby stay for a little while but only when having a break. And please text that Jett on my phone to tell him to leave me alone I said. I hand Kendall my phone.

I put down the clip board that has papers clipped to it and quickly text Jett. "Hey this is Kendall listen Jett leave my Jo and our relationship alone. Or there is going to be a problem got it?" I send the text message and give Jo back her phone and walk up to the desk and hand the lady at the desk the papers and I sit back down. By the time I do I hear a phone vibrate again.

Looks at text it was from Jett again. The text from him says "oh really? There is going to be problem? Oh I'm so scared.. not! You couldn't hurt a fly! You can't hurt me because you live in L.A smart one." * I show Kendall the text

You know this guy makes me so mad I hate him if I could I would ring his neck if he was here. Give me that phone.

He really irks me I wish we could just call the cops for stalking he is stalking me on my phone.*hands back phone.

I think we maybe as well call the cops unless you want this to hold and when I come up to New Zealand I can come up to him and beat the shit out of him.

Let's just call the cops I really don't think fighting is going to solve anything I know it's tempting but cops exist so just let the cops handle this.

I really think your smart one why are you always the smart one?

I just know these things I know that fighting doesn't solve anything I know the

Consequences of what can happen with this situation and getting in a fight with the person. It makes it

Worse, trust me. Self-defense however, is another story. Without self-defense, you could experience some serious pain or break something.

That's true and I won't… I won't hurt him. I will be the nice guy and just call the cops. I will handle this later. You're going to have to give me your phone or come with to the police station.

I will come with you.

Alright, you should have anyway. If you decided to just give up your phone because this situation is happening to you not me Kendall said. True Jo said. The nurse opens the door where doctor rooms are calls out Jo's name Jo Taylor the nurse calls out. We get up both together at the same time and we walk towards her she says and questions Kendall. Hey how are you? And are you related to her? Or are you the dad? The lady asked Hello I'm good Jo said. I'm not related I'm the dad for the baby though Kendall said. Yeah he is just the dad but not related to me Jo said. Oh alright well follow me you two the lady said. We follow her to the room. The lady said for me to lay and pull my shirt up so she can put some cold jelly on my belly to do the Sonogram. I lie down and pull my shirt and of course Kendall holds my hand like he always does with the doctor appointments. The lady puts the coldish jelly on my stomach and starts scanning the rater on my belly. We are all looking at the screen she shows us where the bald head, body, arms, and hands are. She says the baby is still very healthy and that there shouldn't be no miss carriage or diseases or any problem with it when it is born. Alright thank you as Jo shakes her hand. You're welcome as she shakes Jo's hand back. Jo gets up pulls shirt down and me and Kendall leave the room and out of the doctor's and head back to the palm woods he walks me to suite and kisses me goodbye. Kendall heads to his suite and walks in every questions Kendall like they did the last time he went to the doctor's with Jo. How did it go? Is the baby still alive? Carlos asks. Does it have any diseases? Logan asked. Does it have hair? James asked Is it deformed? Katie asked the baby is still alive it has no diseases it does not have hair yet and it not deformed Kendall said. James mutters to self-that's how you can tell it's going to be hard for him to have long hair like me. James wasn't so good with muttering to himself so every looked at him Kendall looked at him and said. Well it's not your baby so why would it have long hair like you just because you think you're handsome Kendall said. It would have long hair like me because I'm handsome James brags. No it would have long hair like you if it was your baby which it is not genius Logan said. Yeah exactly it is not going to look like you James it going to either look a mixture of me and look like Jo or it is going to look like me. Or a mixture of Jo and look like me Kendall said. James why are you such a show off and act like everything is about you? I am not a show off and act like everything is about me James said. You do Carlos said. I don't James said. Yes you do Carlos said. I don't do that! James said Aha Carlos said Nu-uh James said Aha! Carlos said Nu-uh! James said YES! Carlos shouts NO! James shouts. ADMIT IT YOU KNOW YOU DO IT EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DO IT! Carlos shouts ALRIGHT I DO IT! SO WHAT! THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTUALLY CARES THAT I AM A SHOW OFF AND ACTS LIKE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT ME IS YOU! James said I ONLY SAID THAT YOU'RE A SHOW OFF AND YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU I DIDN'T THAT I CARE THAT YOU ARE A SHOW OFF AND ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU Carlos said. WELL YOU STARTED THIS STUPID FIGHT OVER ME THINKING THAT I THINK THE BABY IS GOING TO LOOK LIKE ME James said. YOU'RE RIGHT I DID BECAUSE YOU SHOULD KNOW ALREADY THE BABY IS NOT GOING TO LOOK LIKE YOU. I DON'T SEE HOW IT IS GOING LOOK LIKE YOU BE BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO HAD SEX WITH JO KENDALL DID JO WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU BECAUSE SHE LOVES KENDALL AND ONLY HIM Carlos said. I'VE KNOWN THE BABY IS NOT MY BABY BECAUSE I KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH JO. AND I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS GOING LOOK LIKE ME. I SAID THAT IT IS GOING TO HAVE LONG HAIR LIKE ME. BUT SINCE KENDALL SAID THAT IT IS NOT GOING TO HAVE LONG HAIR LIKE ME James said. I WAS LIKE it is going to be hard for him to have long hair like me James said. AND WHEN SINCE YOU THOUGHT OF THE IDEA THAT I WOULD HAVE SEX WITH JO? YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T HURT MY FRIENDS BY GOING OUT WITH A GIRL THAT THEY LIKE HAVE SEX WITH THEM REMEMBER THE GIRL FROM CAMP WONKEY DONKEY THAT CAME TO THE PALM WOODS? James asked I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE BABY IS YOUR BABY ITS NOT. KENDALL TOLD ALL OF US WHY WOULD HE TELL LOGAN AND ME BUT NOT YOU? HE IS YOUR FRIEND TOO NO MATTER WHAT Carlos said. WHEN SINCE YOU THOUGHT OF THE IDEA THAT I WOULD HAVE SEX WITH JO? James asked THERE IS NO WHEN SINCE I ONLY THOUGHT OF IT BECAUSE I KNEW IN THE PAST YOU LIKED HER ALL OF US LIKED HER. BUT WE TRIED TOO HARD SO KENDALL GOT HER NOT US. BUT THE REAL REASON I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE SEX WITH JO IS BECAUSE YOU FLIRT WITH SO MANY GIRLS AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU DO. AND WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP THE GIRL FROM CAMP WONKEY DONKEY THAT CAME TO THE PALM WOODS WHAT DOES THAT GOT TO ANYTHING OF WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT? Carlos asked ALRIGHT JUST BECAUSE I FLIRT WITH A LOT OF GIRLS DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE SEX WITH EVERY SINGLE ONE. AND WHY I BROUGHT UP THE GIRL FROM CAMP WONKEY DONKEY THAT CAME TO THE PALM WOODS? James asked. BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU WHEN SHE USED TO LIKED YOU SHE WANTED TO GIVE YOU HER NUMBER BUT SHE WAS TOO NERVOUS TO. AND I THREW IT AWAY AND THIS TIME SHE LIKED ME AND SHE GAVE YOU HER NUMBER BECAUSE AGAIN SHE WAS TOO NERVOUS TO HAND IT TO ME TO GIVED IT TO ME. AND I THREW IT AWAY. AND SAID SUPER HOT MODELS WILL COME AND GO I HOPE. BECAUSE I DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS I DON'T STEAL MY FRIENDS GIRLFRIENDS OR CRUSHES James said. Whatever she didn't even stay she left the palm woods we gave her the little house that she made and she left with her mom. She only came here to do a commercial Carlos said. I know James said. So are we done arguing? Because I am I'm finding this really annoying we should really just try to get along Carlos said. Yeah let's try man James said. So they homey hugged Kendall and Logan and Katie were relieved when they finally stopped arguing. Kendall then goes to his room to call the police station to make a complaint. "Hello, 4th precinct what can we do you for?" the police asked. "Hello and yes I would like to report somebody for stalking my girlfriend" I said. "Alright well you need actual proof did this person continue to threaten this person?" The police man asked. "Yes he did he would not leave Jo alone." I said "well I need more proof so come to the police station and bring your girlfriend's cellphone. And I will take a look. But I will also need the stalkers cellphone." The police man said. "Alright can we come at two o' clock tomorrow?" Kendall asked. "That's alright with me you should bring your girlfriend because you're not the one who is being stalked am I right sir?" The police man asked. "Yes, you're right I will bring her with me tomorrow." I said. "Alright don't forget." the police man said. "I won't bye." I said "Goodbye." the police man said and ends the call. I end the call I sigh how am I going to get Jett's cell phone he doesn't even like me he could call the cops for me breaking into his house and why should I go all the way up to New Zealand just to get his phone. There has to be another way. But How?

*How will Kendall show proof that Jett was stalking Jo? find out the next chapter I don't know when it will be up again but it will soon.*


End file.
